In typical games, users may be offered a reward or a chance to win an award for performing a specific action to provide users with an incentive to perform the specific action. For example, when the award is of great value, users may be more likely to perform actions to obtain the award. However, providing every user with an award of great value when they perform a specific action may negatively impact other core business metrics associated with the game. To mitigate such issues, some games may offer a chance of winning an award of great value for performing a specific action. Generally, a list of users that have performed the specific action may be provided to an administrator. The administrator may obtain a random subset of those users to declare the subset of users as winners of the award, and then manually provide the award to each of the users of the subset. Among other issues, such a process may be time-consuming, prone to human errors, and/or lacking of consolation prizes to encourage “non-winning” users to continue to perform such chance-based actions.